First Kiss
by blaacklungs
Summary: A rayneela fic. Title says it all.


Spoilers: None

Rating: FRT

Content Warning :Nothing really, its a sweet fic.:)

Summary: Look at the title.:DA Ray/Neela fic.

Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here in are the property of Michael Crichton, Amblin Entertainment Constant C and anyone else involved in the making of ER. No Infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

* * *

Neela was relaxing watching television with a glass of wine in her hand. This was the first time in a very long time she had a day-off. She still couldn't believe she didn't have to go to work .She had the entire day to herself, to do anything that she wanted, go out shopping, sleep or whatever.

She was bored out of her mind. …

She really wished her friends lived closer or the very least had friends outside of work. But working in ER meant no social life. The only friends she had were Abby and Ray both of them were at work right now. The place was always full with people who needed help. She started wondering how everyone in ER would be busy saving lives right now. She almost wished she was at the hospital with her friends instead of sitting alone in front of the TV having no idea what was on. What kind of a sick joke was this? She was so stressed out at work; she couldn't wait to have a day off and now when she did have one she wanted to go back to work.

She took comfort in the fact that Ray would be home in a little while. Maybe she would take him up on his offer to go to one of his gigs. Ray kept asking her to go with her, telling her it would help her make friends.

_I should have listened to him; maybe there would have been someone I could hang out with right now instead of wishing I was at work. _

Neela decided she would go out with Ray if he asked her. Life with Ray had been surprisingly great. They still argued over small things, she knew that would never change; but they were still very comfortable around each other. They talked a lot.

She had realized for a while now, she liked being with him, she felt things she was sure she was not supposed to feel for somebody who was just her friend not to mention her roommate. She found herself staring at him, laughing at his jokes, he always made her smile. She loved to listen to him sing .She had noticed him staring too, (which most of the times she dismissed thinking she was just projecting her feelings on him). He kept asking her to gigs, spent his free time with her which admittedly weren't often enough but instead of being with his friends like he used to do, he stayed with her. She loved it.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard the keys in the door. Ray was home. She got up to pick up her glass and was heading towards the kitchen when she heard him say.

"Hey"

"Hi. How was your da…?"

Neela stopped short of what she was going to say. She was busy straightening things up so she wasn't looking at Ray. When she turned around, she found Ray standing in the hallway sporting a black eye.

"What happened to you?"

"I got into a fight."

Ray really didn't want to have this conversation. He had a day from hell; he really didn't want to relive it. But he knew Neela, she wouldn't let this go. So he wasn't surprised when he heard her say.

"Who do you get into a fight with?"

"It wasn't really a fight, he was a patient, not a very happy one, and he punched me. Could you get me some ice?"

"Sure. I am sorry. Come on."

Ray followed her into the kitchen, praying that she would just let this go. He took one of the chairs at the dining table. He was watching Neela taking ice out of the refrigerator. He did that a lot lately, every chance he got he was looking at her. She was different from any girl he had ever known. She was beautiful and smart as hell but she really underestimated herself. He had seen her grow in confidence over the last few months. Personally too they had grown a lot closer. They talked more than their hurried hi and byes and apartment updates. But one thing Neela didn't know to do was to let things go, she was like a dog with a bone with even a little piece of information. Like now, she approached him with the ice pack and asked him.

"So what happened?"

Neela placed the icepack on his injured eye. He thought she would hand the ice pack to him but she leaned back on the table and held the ice pack for him.

"Neela I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it?"

"Were you hitting on some gilr and her boyfriend decked you?

"No"

"Then what?"

"He was a patient, didn't like what I had to say and he hit me." "How was your day off?"

Ray decided it was time to change the topic.

"It was boring and you're lying."

"What?"

You're lying, and I just know you're lying okay so don't bother asking how?

"I am not lying"

Neela gave him a _"yeah right" _look and silently told him to spit out the truth.

Ray knew he had to tell her the truth.

_Dog with a bone. _He thought.

"Okay I will tell you but we will not talk about it later. I talk, you listen and this topic is closed alright."

Neela looked at him and gave him a smile that was reminiscent to a child's smile who was going to be told a secret nobody else knew about.

"Deal."

"I did not get hit by a guy. I got hit by a woman. She had cut her hand it was bleeding badly and she was completely wasted. Abby was supposed to check her, but she was busy so Pratt sent me. I think she didn't like what I was wearing, didn't believe that I was a doctor, said she wanted to see a _real_ doctor. Anways I told her I was a doctor and then tried to take a look at her hand and then she punched me.

Ray wasn't looking at Neela as he said this, but he could feel her body shaking, he knew she was laughing. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell her, everybody at the hospital had made fun of him; he didn't want Neela to be doing it either.

"You got hit by a woman….again"

He looked up at her annoyed and asked

"Why is that funny? I am in pain. A crazy woman hit me; she could have done some serious damage, why does everybody think it's funny?"

Neela really tried not to laugh. But she couldn't do it. She saw his face and tried to keep a straight face and said

"I am sorry, you're right, it's not funny. It's just that it seems to happen to you."

"What?"

"You getting hit by a woman. It happened before too, you had a broken nose and now this"

She broke into another fit of laughter after she said this knowing fully well that it would annoy him.

"Well she was a big woman, and don't laugh, I have another problem, I have a gig in a few hours and I have a black eye"

"You did not call her big to her face did you; I wouldn't be surprised if she hit you for that and so what if you have a black eye"

"No, I would have had more than just a black eye if I had call her big , stop laughing, and what do you mean so what?"

"Well you are a in a rock band, paint your other eye black put on some dark lipstick and you have that Marilyn Manson look. You already have the tattoos and black nail polish."

"You are not funny at all, and stop laughing"

"Sorry, does it hurt a lot?"

"I'll live and for God's sake Neela stop laughing."

Neela had not stopped laughing. She was laughing really hard, she didn't mean to but Ray sitting there like an annoyed kid, and she had just imagined him in Marilyn Manson look getting hit by a woman.

Ray was really getting annoyed now. If people at work weren't enough, now Neela was having fun at his expense. He really couldn't take it now, she kept saying sorry but she won't stop laughing.

"I am sor-"

Neela couldn't get rest of the words out. Ray did the only thing he thought would shut her up. He grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her. He had meant for it to be just a peck to shock her into shutting up but as his lips touched hers, he didn't want to stop.

And when Neela responded to his kiss, after getting over her initial surprise, he knew they both wanted this.

He kissed her slowly, taking his time. Neela had dropped the icepack; her hands were on his shoulders. She was holding onto him for support. Ray got up from the chair without breaking the kiss, Neela's hand immediately went around his shoulders and Ray was holding her by her waist.

Neela hadn't seen this coming; completely shocked when he grabbed and kissed her. But as soon as their lips touched, she forgot about everything else. She was glad he'd gotten off the chair; she needed to be closer to him. But no matter how close they were, it just didn't seem to be enough.

She was glad Ray was holding her; she didn't trust herself to stand. She tilted her head, wanting to take control of the kiss, and sucked at his botttom lip. Ray immediately responded and pulled her closer, his tongue asking for silent permission as her lips parted. The kiss deepened, Neela's hands now roaming all over his back

After a long time, when the need for oxygen exceeded their need for each other, they broke apart. But Ray did not let her go, he was still holding her, Neela looked up to him, he had a smile on his face. Neela loved it when he smiled. His smile made him look vulnerable and sexy at the same time. She returned his smile.

"Hey"

Neela heard Ray whisper.

"Hello"

They were looking at each other neither of them wanting to break eye contact; lost in their own thoughts.

_I hope all my days are this boring if they end like this._

Neela laughed at what she was thinking, but stopped herself off the look on Ray's face.

She quickly said.

"That's not why I am laughing. I was just wondering this has been a great end to an utterly boring day".

" Well it's not over yet".

"What do you have in mind?"

Neela asked him coyly. She was surprised that she wasn't freaked out about this. This would change everything, but as she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel happy, all thoughts about how complicated this could get vanished when she saw him smiling .

_I must me be in shock. _

"How would you like to go to my gig tonight?"

Neela heard him say.

"I would love to"

"That was quick, you really must have been bored today."

Neela could'nt help but laugh.

"Shut up "

And she leaned in for another kiss.

Neela was fully aware, this was something they would have to talk about. This was so unlike her, they were totally different people in every possible way imaginable, and there were so many risks, but as they kissed, Neela knew when it comes to taking risks; this risk would be worth taking. .

The End


End file.
